downtonabbeyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lilyflower422
Welcome! Hello and welcome to the , Lilyflower422! Thanks for your edit to the Mary Crawley page. If you're new to wikia or just new to , you might want to check out some of these links. Not sure where to start? *You might want to read our page all about us *You should also be sure sure to read our policies *Check out the , and see . *Try out the Sandbox, which is a place to practice editing or formatting without changing any serious content. *If you have a question, you can ask any of the or post a question in the forum for other members to answer. Adding content: *Check out the list of to see what pages are linked to but do not yet exist. *Want to help editing pages we're stuck on? See a full list of stubs here. *Before creating a new page, check to see if the same page with a slightly different spelling or title exists. *When editing on a page make sure there are links on the page, otherwise it's a . *Make sure other pages link to the page you're editing otherwise it's a . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave me a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Amateur Obsessive (talk) 11:37, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Blonde vs Blond In British English, blonde is the more common spelling, although gender agreement is some times used. IOW, blond would be correct when used for George Crawley or Charlie Parks, but not for Rose Aldridge. As it is a British show, I would suggest allowing British conventions to prevail. Ehj666 (talk) 02:53, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for cleaning up after HelloBritain I have issued them a warning. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 1 Aug 2017 9:39 AM Pacific Edith edit war Just stop. You can mention and argue about it in the Notes section, but not at the beginning. I will block both you and HarryPotterRules1 for a month if you keep changing it. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 2 Nov 2017 9:26 AM Pacific Would you like to be a Content Moderator? You are practically doing the job already. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 24 May 2018 6:00 PM Pacific :Alright, I’ll give it a shot. Thank you for the offer! ~ Lilyflower422 (talk) 09:02, May 30, 2018 (UTC) ::Done! Please use your new powers moderately ;-) ... I also gave you although it is part of the abilities. So, if you want to quit being a Content Moderator, you'll still have rollback. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 30 May 2018 11:25 AM Pacific Game of Thrones Wiki Hi. The first of the Game of Thrones prequel projects was recently announced, with showrunner Jane Goldman. Game of Thrones Wiki needs to prepare for this big new era, and we are short-handed. You've been reliably working at GoTWiki for over 2 years, and have over 4,000 edits. Would you like to be an Administrator? This is a lot of responsibility and not everyone wants it; high standards of behavior and of regular work. Things have been pretty slow after we were all recovering after Season 7, but things are starting up again from the prequel announcements and we need to move forward. You've been on my short list for new Admins for some time. An added bonus is that I want to prevent our Admin ranks from being an all-boys club. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:19, June 22, 2018 (UTC) ::Congrats, Lilyflower422, assuming nothing prevents your eventual promotion. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 6 Jul 2018 5:52 PM Pacific